De fil en fil
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse au défi du lauréat 2014 : un cadavre exquis sur les thèmes du cadavre et de l'exquis.


Défi du Poney Fringant - Lauréat 2014 : cadavre exquis sur le thème du cadavre et de l'exquis. Quatre mains ont contribué à ce texte, quatre personnes qui n'avaient connaissance que de la dernière phrase de la partie précédente. Ce fut une excellente aventure de quatre semaines !

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

**De fil en fil**

Il était une fois un groupe d'Elfes qui, fatigués d'user leur générosité proverbiale en répondant aux questions ineptes des Hommes (« Dites, vous faites comment pour avoir une aussi belle peau? ») et en guidant des Hobbits égarés (« Gildor, c'est le neveu de Bilbon, il faut bien qu'on fasse un effort… »), décidèrent de se retirer loin de tout.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le pays de Houssaye, où beaucoup des leurs avaient vécu autrefois, mais qui était à présent complètement désert. Ils ne se bâtirent point de demeures, mais s'installèrent dans les arbres, chacun là où il le souhaitait. Certains choisirent un tilleul, pour sa fragrance lors des douces soirées de juin; d'autres, un chêne, ne se lassant pas d'écouter ses récits centenaires; d'autres encore, un sorbier, pour sa bienveillance envers tout être vivant, et spécialement les oiseaux qui venaient manger et gîter dans sa ramure.

Ils ne se donnèrent que deux lois pour vivre ensemble: ils devaient se rassembler pour rompre le jeûne quand le soleil atteignait le zénith; et, par respect pour la charité qui les avait toujours menés, ils s'imposaient de ne jamais parler d'eux-mêmes, bannissant les « moi », « je », et aussi « tu » et « vous », trop risqués à utiliser.

**Ainsi vécurent-ils de longues années, parfaitement heureux sous la ramure des arbres.**

* * *

« Cela commence bien.

\- Moi, je dis que ça va mal tourner.

\- Chut ! »

* * *

Rien ou presque ne venait se mettre sur le chemin de leur bonheur à Tom ou à elle. Bien qu'elle se doutait que cela soit grâce à son mari. Il se faisait un devoir de lui empêcher toute contrariété. Voilà sûrement la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'il ne rentra pas pour le repas, elle s'inquiéta de suite. Ce n'était certes pas dans ses habitudes. Que devait-elle faire ? Ce matin, Tom se dirigeait vers le Vieil Homme-Saule, ayant senti la présence d'un étranger en ces lieux. Normalement, il aurait dû être rentré depuis des heures. Y aurait-il eu un problème avec l'étranger ? Aussi puissante que pouvait être son irrésolution, sa décision fut pourtant rapidement prise. Que cela plaise ou non à son époux, elle le rejoindrait !

Le chemin défilait sous ses pieds et son mauvais pressentiment ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle haletait presque en arrivant, l'effort se révélant beaucoup plus important que dans l'Oserette, la demeure de sa mère. Pourtant lorsqu'elle aperçu Tom dressé devant le Vieil Homme-Saule toutes ses considérations disparurent et ses forces se retrouvèrent comme décuplées. En quelques minutes, elle se trouva à ses côtés. Son époux, les épaules voutées, se tourna tristement vers elle. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi.

« Mon beau bouton, tu n'aurais pas du venir. Voilà qu'après avoir échoué en temps que Gardien, j'échoue en temps que mari. »

Les lèvres de Tom bougeaient, cependant Baie d'Or ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait. Face à eux, des jambes dépassaient de l'écorce du vieil arbre. Horrifiée, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Tom la saisit brusquement et masqua son regard.

« Je me suis battu toute cette matinée mais sa haine était si virulente… Et voilà qu'alors que j'avais juré de te protéger, tu découvres maintenant l'épouvante. Pourras-tu jamais trouver la force de me pardonner ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Le Vieil Homme-Saule a attiré ce pauvre bougre à lui et malgré toutes mes suppliques et menaces, j'ai perdu ce combat. Ma seule victoire est désormais de récupérer le corps pour lui offrir une digne sépulture. »

Tom lui semblait si malheureux. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle pourrait lui en tenir rigueur. N'avait-il pas combattu avec fougue ? Toutes les batailles ne se gagnaient, elle-même le savait. Cependant, le choc se révélait tellement fort qu'elle répondit sottement à son désespoir :

**« Ainsi il est vraiment mort ? »**

* * *

« Beurk…

\- Le Vieil Homme-Saule fait peur.

\- On ne parlait pas d'Elfes tout à l'heure ?

\- Tom et Baie d'Or ne sont pas des Elfes ?

\- Non… je ne crois pas… »

* * *

Les trois compagnons se dévisageaient d'un air effaré. A leurs pieds gisait une boule de poils inanimée, percée d'une flèche, et dont la fourrure blanche se tâchait de rouge.

« Quand Arwen va apprendre que nous avons accidentellement tué son chat au cours d'une séance de tir à l'arc…

\- Est-ce notre faute si cette stupide créature s'est aventuré du côté des terrains d'entraînement ? explosa Elrohir. Elle n'avait qu'à le surveiller, si elle y tenait tant ! »

Legolas, le visage livide, fixait l'animal sans dire un mot. Un bref silence s'installa.

« Tu es vraiment certain qu'il ne respire plus ? reprit Elladan d'un ton hésitant.

\- J'ai déjà vérifié trois fois. Oui, il est bien mort, et c'est probablement le sort qui nous attend également.

\- C'est bien pour cela qu'il n'est pas question qu'on en parle.

\- Ah oui ? Et que proposes-tu pour nous sortir de ce pétrin ?

\- Peu importe. Si quelqu'un nous interroge, nous pourrons toujours nier l'avoir vu, insinuer que la bestiole a dû s'égarer hors de la Cité et se faire dévorer par un loup.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire du cadavre ? » intervint Legolas, enfin sorti de son mutisme.

Ils échangèrent de longs regards indécis.

« Impossible de le brûler, observa l'un des jumeaux, cela risque d'attirer l'attention.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'enterrer ? proposa le jeune Prince.

\- Pour que tous les charognards des environs répliquent dans les jardins d'Imladris ? Ça ne me semble pas plus discret.

\- Ou alors… »

Ils se tournèrent vers Elladan qui, plongé dans ses pensées, contemplait la pauvre créature sans vie.

« Ou alors, on le dépèce, et on cache les restes dans les cuisines, parmi les prises de chasse du jour. »

Ses deux interlocuteurs levèrent les sourcils d'un air parfaitement horrifié.

« Tu plaisantes ? balbutia son frère. C'est proprement ignoble !

\- Oh, allons, je suis sûr que personne ne s'en rendra compte. Vous avez une meilleure option, peut-être ? »

Il considéra ses deux comparses d'un œil sévère. Le silence retomba, à peine troublé par le pépiement guilleret des oiseaux cachés dans les arbres environnants. Ils finirent par secouer la tête, dépités.

« Bien. Je suggère que nous nous mettions à l'œuvre au plus vite, reprit-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Je ne toucherai pas à un seul morceau de viande dans les jours à venir. »

Sur ces mots, ils retroussèrent leurs manches.

Il fallut un long moment aux trois jeunes Elfes, peu habitués à ces pratiques, pour effectuer leur tâche, réfugiés à l'abri d'un fourré. Au bout d'une heure de dur labeur, les chemises maculées de sang, ils étaient enfin parvenu à un résultat à peu près acceptable.

« Très bien, annonça Elladan en s'essuyant le front, il ne nous reste plus qu'à amener ça aux cuisines !

\- Et comment va-t-on expliquer que l'on se promène dans tout Fondcombe avec les morceaux écorchés d'on ne sait quel gibier louche dans les bras ?

\- En racontant qu'un jeune chasseur pressé nous les a confiés pour les mener à bon port ? »

Elrohir leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Legolas regardait les restes, partagé entre l'écœurement et la consternation. **Ils enfilèrent leurs pourpoints, masquèrent tant bien que mal les traces de leur méfait, et se mirent en route.**

* * *

«Ah ! Maintenant ça suffit ! On ne comprend rien à rien ! »

Le jeune Hobbit qui venait d'interrompre le conteur itinérant se rassit par terre, le visage rougi par son éclat. Les enfants qui entouraient le vieil Homme hochèrent de concert la tête pour soutenir leur comparse.

« Vous ne voulez donc plus de mes histoires ? » demanda le conteur, un air triste se dessinant sous sa barbe poivre et sel. Les petits Hobbits s'entreregardèrent, indécis et pris d'une soudaine peur, et se tournèrent d'un même élan vers celui qui avait interrompu le conteur.

« Tolmy, dis-lui toi !

\- Pourquoi devrais-je parler au nom de tous ? » se rebiffa le jeune Tolman en croisant les bras en un signe de négation. Les autres enfants gémirent et en appelèrent à sa gentillesse, sa sagacité et même son immense courage. Il finit par céder devant tant de suppliques.

« Vos histoires n'ont ni queue ni tête, Ancêtre, dit-il respectueusement au vieil homme. Elles commencent et ne se finissent pas, et vous nous perdez dans ces chemins sans arrivée.

\- Elles ont pourtant toutes un fil rouge, jeune Tolmy. Ne pouvez-vous pas deviner lequel ?

\- J'en ai grande peine, Ancêtre. » avoua Tolman en se rapprochant du vieux conteur, nettement plus intéressé. Le vieillard lissa sa longue barbe en prenant un air mystérieux qui fit miroiter à l'assemblée des monts de merveilles ; tous ouvrirent grandes leurs oreilles.

« De cadavre et d'exquis, je parlais, chantonna le vieillard. Et par des phrases, je cheminai. Pardonnez mon esprit volage, je suis passé par maintes images. »

L'air émerveillé des enfants se transforma rapidement en une moue d'incompréhension tandis qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à ce qu'avait versifié le vieil Homme. Une nouvelle fois, ils se tournèrent vers Tolman et le jeune Hobbit ne discuta pas son rôle d'intermédiaire.

« _De cadavre et d'exquis_… Je vois ces thèmes pour les deux dernières parties d'histoire mais la première ?

\- Voyons, petit Tolmy, ces Elfes n'auraient évidemment pas pu vivre heureux ainsi pendant bien longtemps ! La Houssaye est une région peu hospitalière, remplie de loups et de Wargs, ils auraient fini en nourriture ; en cadavres exquis pour le régal des ventres lupins ! »

Plusieurs enfants grimacèrent et s'accrochèrent aux plus proches. Tolman fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'incertitude dans les verbes du conteur.

« _Auraient_ ? Ne savez-vous pas la fin de l'histoire, Ancêtre ? »

Puis la vérité le percuta.

« _Pardonnez mon esprit volage_… Vous avez oublié la fin des histoires ! Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là, un conteur qui ne peut conter une histoire de son début à son dénouement.

\- Mais j'ai gardé un fil, se défendit le vieillard. Non le fil du départ mais un fil commun à toutes ces histoires.

\- Le cadavre et l'exquis, répété Tolman en hochant la tête. Cela se tient. Nous voilà avec de bien drôles histoires sans queue ni tête mais tout de même reliées. _Et par des phrases, je cheminai_ ? Vous manquez certainement de mémoire, Ancêtre, mais non d'ingéniosité. »

Il se tourna vers l'assistance des petits Hobbits.

« Moi, je me dis contenté. Et vous, mes amis ?

\- Oh, oui ! Oh, oui ! Pas souvent nous entendons un tel conteur ! » rirent les enfants avant de se lever et de courir dans toutes les directions à la recherche d'un nouveau jeu.


End file.
